Kurai's destiny
by Raven Konirish Darkheart
Summary: Kurai is a girl from a far away island who is tired of just having a normal life so she decides to become a pokemon trainer
1. Prologue

On a small island about 4000 miles outside the orange islands a population thrived in prosperity, these people were called the Crystavians. Thus the island was named the Crystave Island, home to about 3000 people. This island had about 7 major towns and about 13 minor towns. This island also had a pokemon league called the Gem league. In order to enter this league one had to fight 7 gym leaders from each major city, and gather the 7 Gem badges. The first town that one had to compete in was the tiniest of them all, Diamond city, home of the diamond gym.  
  
This island had all the necessities of what one would need in order to thrive, places to get food, buy things and live like normal people. Another organization was the Poke Center. This had its usual nurse Joy, but she did not work alone in healing Pokemon, A girl named Kurai also helped by taking in abandoned and abused Pokemon, nursing them back to help them heal then giving them to Nurse Joy to find a house for the poor creatures.  
  
Kurai though always dreamed of being a competitor in the Gem league so she went and told nurse Joy about her dream. Nurse Joy just smiled at the young and ambitious girl. "If that is what you dream of then do it while you are still young."  
  
"Yeah but what about my job here?" Kurai looked down at the floor of the Poke Center in dismay "Who will look after the Pokemon?"  
  
"I will, Kurai if this is what you want to do then I would not mind watching after the Pokemon for you and I am sure your little sister and your mom would love to help."  
  
Kurai looked up at the nurse and smiled "Do you mean it?" She asked.  
  
"I sure do, as a matter of fact I have some extra equipment from when professor Meklaud handed out the pokemon a week ago, but you will have to go to him to get your pokedex."  
  
Kurai nodded enthusiastically as Nurse Joy gave her 8 vocal collars, a call watch and 7 poke balls. "Remember to call me when you get to Jade city, ok" Nurse Joy winked.  
  
Since Kurai had grown up in this town she knew it would be useless to challenge the gym leader, he had very strong pokemon and only experienced trainers battled him. The gym leader had been a long time friend with her mother and she had grown to love the man more then her own father. Then again she had known her father since he died when she was five years old, she would have to go say goodbye to her friend.  
  
Kurai stepped out of the Poke Center and made her way to professor Meklaud's lab, when she got there she was not surprised to see the young professor bent over a book about poke evolution (his specialty). "Grandpa Meklaud!" Kurai exclaimed; she had always called him grandpa even though he was only in his late 30's. He turned away from the book to face the exited teen and gave her a hug.  
  
"So what brings my favorite grandchild in the lab today" He asked once he let the child go.  
  
Kurai giggled at the grandchild thing, everyone in the town had helped to take care of her once her father died. "Um Grandpa, I need a pokedex."  
  
Meklaud's eyes lit up with pride "So finally you set out on your first pokemon journey." He tousled her hair a bit before going to one of his drawers and pulling out a pokedex and handing it to her. "Alas I am sorry that I have no pokemon to give you." He apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I will use Shadow" Kurai exclaimed. Shadow was an abused Sneasel that she had found in the forest one day, actually he was the reason that she started caring for abused and abandoned pokemon. He was her first and she had grown attached to him. He was her best and only friend.  
  
Professor Meklaud smiled at Kurai and pushed her gently to the door, "be sure to call once in a while to tell me how you are doing along your journey ok."  
  
Kurai nodded before putting the pokedex in her back pocket and running towards her house where she ran inside and grabbed her poke belt. Kurai put it on, currently there was only one poke ball on the belt and that was Shadow's, so she filled up the rest of the slots. Kurai grabbed her backpack and put the collars in there along with clothes and other necessities. Kurai then closed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before looking in the mirror at her reflection.  
  
She was about 5' 6", she had long white hair that fell gently down to her waist and stunning silver eyes. She wore a white diamond cut spaghetti strap tank top with blue caprice. She had on tennis shoes and anklets, around her neck was a necklace that had a pendant shaped after the diamond badge, and it was even made out of diamond. The gym leader had given it to her when she was seven. She was wearing town thick bracelets around her wrists and her poke belt around her waist. The last item was on her head, it was a blue bandana, the one her father had worn when he was a pokemon trainer.  
  
Kurai smiled at her reflection and ran downstairs where her mom and sister were waiting, her mom had a smile on her face and her older sister wore a scowl. "I am so proud of you, Nurse Joy called and told me all about it." Kurai ran to her mom and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Thanks mom" She said and then turned to her sister "Bye sis."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah just don't screw up to bad" Her sister then smiled and gave her a hug. With her families consent Kurai set out toward the Diamond Gym and walked in, the halls were elegantly made out of carved marble. Kurai walked down the hall to the gym floor where her friend was fighting a challenger. Her friend had out a dragonair and the challenger had out a Nidoking. Both challengers looked tired, from past experiences Kurai knew that her friend was only on his second Pokemon, which surprised her, hardly anyone could beet his prized Arcanine.  
  
With one command her friend's dragonair launched and attack and sent the Nidoking sprawling ending the battle for the competitor, her friend congratulated his opponent and showed him out before turning back to Kurai.  
  
"Hey little sis, why so decked out?" He asked flicking his golden blonde hair out of his blue eyes.  
  
"I am going to go compete in the Gem league" Kurai said in a somewhat shaky voice, she knew that now her and her "big brother" (Friend) were going to become enemies, but her big brother just smiled.  
  
"that's awesome little sis" He knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes, seeing her distress he gave her a soft hug. "Hey I will always be here for you, we will never be enemies got that?"  
  
Kurai smiled and nodded.  
  
"You got a pokemon yet?" He asked.  
  
Kurai again nodded and showed her Shadow's poke ball. "Yeah I got Shadow."  
  
"You mind taking another one?" HE asked, and seeing the confusion on her face her brought out a poke ball with a flame sketched on the front of it. Kurai gasped, it was her big brothers second strongest pokemon, his Ninetails.  
  
"I cant take your Ninetails" Kurai whispered.  
  
He smiled and removed one of her empty Poke balls from around her waist and put Ninetails ball where the other had been, with that done he unzipped her backpack and put the empty ball inside. "Then I am lending her to you, until you win the Gem league ok?" He asked.  
  
Kurai nodded and gave him a big hug "Thanks big brother" She whispered into his denim jacket. He hugged her back.  
  
"No problem, you had better get going, make Diamond city proud of you Kurai ok?" Kurai nodded once before running out of the gym, down the halls and out of her brothers "palace" she could not stand goodbyes. Kurai ran until she reached Shade forest where she stopped and turned to take one last look at her child hood city. Tear ran down her face as she said farewell and took off down the path into the forest. She would win for them.  
  
As Kurai walked through the forest she thought about what it would be like to win the league cup, as she thought about what she was going to say another thought struck her and she smacked herself upside the head. She took out Shadow's poke ball and released the pokemon who looked around a bit confused. Kurai reached in her backpack and took out one of her vocal collars and strapped it around her partner's neck.  
  
"There we go, ok Shadow you can talk" Kurai stated.  
  
Shadow looked a bit confused at first then smiled as he realized what she had put on him "Where are we Kurai?" Eh asked.  
  
"We are in Shade forest, I decided to become a pokemon trainer" Shadow nodded and looked down at her belt.  
  
Again Kurai took out a poke ball only this one had a flame carved on the front, "Come on out Flamina" She said while pressing the button to release the magnificent Ninetails. The Ninetails looked normal enough except for the odd silver coloring that graced its fur, she was unique and very strong. Kurai looked at her throat and noticed that a collar was already fastened there. "Hey there Flamina" Kurai greeted.  
  
Flamina looked at her curiously "Where is Kaiygan?" She asked in a voice that sounded like chimes in a breeze, where as Shadow's was a low hiss.  
  
"He let me barrow you so that I could win the Gem cup" She answered lightly.  
  
The firedog just shrugged her petite shoulders and looked at Shadow, then at Kurai again "Well I did say I wanted an adventure" Kurai smiled and walked up to the pokemon as she crouched down. Kurai licked up shadow and placed him on her shoulder before getting on the back of the Pokemon that showed no signs of the weight on her back. In one bound the Ninetails was off at an amazing speed, Kurai laughed as her hair blew out behind her, she bent forward on the foxes back and hung on to her silver fur as they flashed through the forest.  
  
Kurai had never been this far away from home before and she had a sudden surge of dread, which she forced down. Kurai sat still and enjoyed the scenery as they raced by, Kurai again let out a laughed and whooped. Shadow just held on to her shoulder for dear life, finally giving up on having a smooth ride the Sneasel pushed the button on his poke ball and was sucked back in. Kurai just shook her head and held on tighter as the fox leapt over a small gorge. About 30 minutes into the forest Kurai slowed down the Fox with a small tug on her mane. Kurai got down, reached in her backpack and took out a small map.  
  
"We are never going to make it out of this forest by night time, why don't we stop to rest for the night?" Kurai asked the pokemon as she rolled up the map and took a look at the sunset. Flamina nodded and they both walked to a small clearing where they saw a small Ponyta eating grass. Kurai smiled and crouched down in anticipation. "Lets go get him Flamina" Kurai said as she pointed at the lone Ponyta.  
  
Flamina nodded and they both leapt out of the brush they had been hiding under just in time to see a Rapidash looming over them. Obviously this was the mother and she saw the danger to her infant. Kurai let out a short scream as a hove came down and slammed into her head knocking her unconscious. Flamina growled and charged at the Rapidash with a quick attack, she hit the Rapidash at amazing speed and knocked the animal to its legs. The Rapidash stood quickly and sent a fire spin at Flamina who dodged the attack and shot one of her own, hitting the Rapidash and sending it back a couple of steps. Flamina was about to use another when a human ran in front of the injured Rapidash and threw her hands out to her side defending the wounded beast.  
  
"Stop hurting my Rapidash" She yelled at the enraged Fox.  
  
Flamina growled low in her throat "Then you should teach it not to attack people" She yelled back.  
  
"Attack people?" The girl asked.  
  
Flamina nodded over her shoulder where Kurai laid sprawled on the ground with blood gushing from her injured forehead. The girl gasped at the sight of the injured Kurai, the girl ran up to Kurai, tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. She lifted the unconscious teen and put her on the back of her Rapidash. She then turned back to Flamina who was eyeing her warily. "We need to get medical attention quickly before she bleeds to death." With that the girl and her Rapidash were off with a wary Flamina following shortly behind.  
  
The trio made there way though the forest and soon entered another clearing that had a farm in the middle of it with all kinds of farm pokemon pasturing around it. The girl took Kurai and laid her on a bed in one of the far room, she got a cloth and cleaned the wound before putting some healing ointments on it and wrapping it up, she took of Kurai bandana and made then girl comfortable. With her patient comfortable and sleeping soundly she turned back to her other guest who was just now pushing the button of one of her trainers poke balls, sending out a sleepy looking Sneasel. The Sneasel paled at the sight of his trainer lying on the bed pail as a ghost and unconscious, he skirted around the girl softly then jumped on the bed and curled up next to his trainer growling lightly at the girl.  
  
Seeing that she was going to get no answer at the enraged Sneasel she turned back to the Ninetails who was sitting there patiently. The girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly before starting to talk "My name is Fiorie, I am would like to apologize for my Rapidash's behavior, she must have thought you were going to attack her infant."  
  
"We were" The Ninetails stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh" was all Fiorie said "Well the it is your own fault you got attacked."  
  
"And how is that?" The pokemon asked a bit peeved.  
  
"Well my pokemon was merely protecting her young" Fiorie stated.  
  
Flamina smiled at that answer "Well in that case she should have attacked me, not my trainer who is defenseless against a 200 pound horse."  
  
Fiorie shook her head "My Rapidash panicked, she lased out at the nearest person/pokemon around" She fought back.  
  
Flamina shook her shaggy head "In that case I should have lashed out at you when you were defending your Rapidash, because in your eyes, if something is panicked it has the right to hurt defenseless beings. I was in a panic because my trainer was bleeding to death, I had revenge on my mind and had you not showed up I would have knocked you horse out. So if we go by your logic I should have blasted you out of my way to that I could get to the real threat."  
  
Fiorie was at a loss for words, what this Ninetails said was true, she had all the right to attack Fiorie yet she did not. Fiorie sighed and shook her head "Your right."  
  
Flamina nodded and lay down on the cold wood. She then looked back at Fiorie who was looking down at Kurai with shame in her eyes. "My name is Flamina and the Sneasel over there is Shadow, don't worry about Kurai if I know her she will be up in no time complaining about her stomach hurting."  
  
Fiorie smiled, got up and walked over to Flamina, she gave the fire fox a hug before leaving the room and going to her won fro some rest. Flamina then curled up into a small ball and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Fiorie was awakened from her sleep by the sounds of talking, it had been about a week since she met the trainer and her pokemon. Fiorie got up and walked over to the guest room where her guests were staying, when she peeked in she smiled at the site before her eyes. The girl Kurai was up and talking to her pokemon, she seemed all right but she would wince every couple of seconds because of a headache.  
  
Fiorie walked into the room and smiled at Kurai when she looked up at her, Kurai just bowed her head a little "I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused" She whispered.  
  
Fiorie smiled and sat by the trainer on the bed "that's ok, in reality my Rapidash caused more trouble then you did."  
  
Kurai looked up at Fiorie "well at least let me make it up to you somehow" Kurai asked.  
  
Fiorie nodded and looked Kurai in the eyes "ok, let me come along with you on your journey."  
  
Kurai smiled brightly at the young trainer "Of course you can come we would love to have you along. Fiorie had dark blue hair that touched her shoulders and dark violet eyes. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt with a denim jacket over it, she had on regular tennis shoes. She wore no jewelry and when Kurai stood up she realized the girl was only a couple of inches shorter then she was.  
  
Fiorie raced around the house collecting necessities she would need on the journey, finally gathering all she had she gave her family a quick goodbye and made her sister Emily promise she would take care of her Ponyta while she was gone. Kurai got on the back of Flamina and Fiorie got on the back of her Rapidash,, Ember. With a kick in the sides of their steeds the two trainers were off to start their journey, Kurai with a freshly washed clothes and Bandana and Fiorie with a new friend.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon nor do I have any money for you to sue me so don't try……please, But I do own the character Fiorie, Shadow, Ember, Flamina and Kurai also Kaiygan and Emily and if I left any of my other characters out I will ask you not to steel them either.  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short, I was just experimenting with an idea I had floating around in my head for a while, so please review and tell me what you think, I will also take flames as long as they are not to mean. Anyways, again I am sorry about the length of this chapter, I will try to make the others longer, and a little more interesting but keep in mind this is the prologue so I was just trying to introduce my characters, anyways I will write more soon until then Farewell.  
  
~Raven Darkheart~ 


	2. Chapter 1- Rubius

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon or any of its rights and privileges I am just some bum trying to write a somewhat decent fan fiction and failing horribly at it.  
  
Kurai and Fiorie had been traveling most of the day and into the night to reach the nearest town to Jade City. The little town was called Fickona, the town really could not be called a town by rights it was more of a village with little people in it. It had a pokemon center and that was all they really needed right now, but when they got there they realized they may just need a hotel.  
  
The place was crowded to say the least, people filled the tiny place to the brim with injured pokemon of all types, and in the midst of all the commotion was a worn out looking nurse Joy. Kurai and Fiorie slowly made their way to the back of the Poke Center where they stopped to talk to the nurse.  
  
"What happened here?" Fiorie asked.  
  
Nurse Joy turned to address the pokemon trainer who had spoken to her, "A boy in town by the name of Rubius has challenged anyone willing to fight him, and he says he will give the winner a special prize." The nurse Joy took a look around the room at all of the trainers "So far no one has won and I am just one person trying to cure all of these pokemon." She slumped down against the wall.  
  
"I can help" Kurai suggested, "I used to be an apprentice of sorts to the nurse Joy of Diamond City."  
  
Nurse Joy looked up at Kurai and smiled her thanks, with new help nurse Joy also had new hopes of getting all of these pokemon treated, so her and Kurai set to work. Kurai and nurse joy worked on the pokemon while Fiorie straitened out the chaos of who would be next to get their pokemon treated, Ember, Flamina and Shadow helped carry patients in and calm them down. They also got supplies when needed and by 1:00 in the morning they had all of the patients cleared out or in beds, and the trainers went to a hotel, stayed there in the poke center or went home.  
  
Nurse Joy slumped down into a chair in the back of the center with Kurai and Fiorie. Flamina, Shadow and Ember were all resting inside their poke balls, being the last ones treated. "Well that was fun" Fiorie stated.  
  
"Yeah but its going to be the same tomorrow." Nurse Joy commented, weariness heavy on her voice.  
  
Kurai growled, "Well someone is just going to have to beat that guy."  
  
"Oh yeah and who would that be?" Fiorie asked a bit doubtfully.  
  
"Me" Kurai stood up with renewed vigor.  
  
"How, his pokemon are really strong." Nurse Joy asked worriedly.  
  
"Have either of you heard of Kaiygan?"  
  
"Yeah he is supposed to be the hardest gym leader to beat, with his combination pokemon and there vast levels he makes a very difficult opponent." Fiorie answered "But we are going to fight a guy named Rubius, what does the leader of the Diamond gym have anything to do with it?"  
  
Kurai motioned to Flamina's poke ball, which was resting in its place at her belt then she motioned to the necklace around her neck. "Kaiygan is a friend of my families and like a big brother to me, when I told him I was going on this journey he gave me Flamina so that I could win. She is his second strongest pokemon and Shadow is a natural fighter, of that I am sure."  
  
Fiorie nodded and then looked up at Kurai " And with my Rapidash you will make an unstoppable team."  
  
Kurai looked Fiorie in the eyes "What do you mean your Rapidash, what does Ember have to do with any of this?"  
  
Fiorie chuckled "I will let you barrow my Rapidash for tomorrows battle so you have a better chance of winning."  
  
Kurai nodded her thanks and sat down in her chair again, she was lost in her own thoughts about the battle that was to commence the next day and barely heard nurse Joy say they should get some rest. Kurai nodded again and laid down to go to sleep, it was fast coming and her last thoughts were of her victory tomorrow.  
  
  
  
When Kurai woke up the next morning the first thing she was met by was a crowd of people all wishing her luck on her battle that day. It made her exceedingly nervous, what if she failed? Noticing her nervousness Nurse Joy went to stand by her "don't worry you will do just fine and if you do loose no one will be mad at you or blame you. No one here expects you to win or loose, they expect you to try your hardest and do your best." With those words in mind Kurai left for the stadium where the battle would be held.  
  
When Kurai got there she stared in awe, for such a small town they had a grand stadium. Fiorie chuckled at her awe, "Didn't you know silly, the gem league preliminaries are held here." Kurai just nodded and the two of them went in where they were met by a stadium that would make a football field seem small, it had four arenas in it. Ice, Rock, Plains and water. Kurai looked nervously at the water arena and prayed that they would not be fighting over there.  
  
Just then a voice interrupted their thoughts, standing at the other side of the field was a little girl about 9 years in age. "Are you here to battle with my brother?" She questioned. Kurai just nodded. "Then come this way." The girl disappeared down a corridor with Kurai and Fiorie following closely behind.  
  
The girl stopped at a door at the end of the hall "My brother is waiting inside for you" With those words the girl left the two to choose whether to go in or not.  
  
Fiorie held out Ember's poke ball, "It's not to late to turn back now and continue on our way."  
  
Kurai reached out and took the poke ball from Fiorie, hooking it in a slot she had emptied earlier. "We got this far we might as well go through with it."  
  
Fiorie nodded and pushed open the double doors to reveal the kind of arena Kurai was used to, this arena favored no type. It was a plain arena that they would use in the minor leagues, or for a simple challenge. Standing on the other side of the room was a guy with a cloak pulled over his head.  
  
"Goody, more challengers to beat, which one of you shall I fight?" He asked.  
  
"Blunt isn't he?" Kurai thought to herself; out loud though she said, "I am the only one you are going to fight today."  
  
The guy merely nodded "bold words, I have heard them before." He stepped up to the opposite side of the ring and waited for Kurai to take her position, she did.  
  
"We may each use as many pokemon as we match, the first to loose all of their pokemon looses the match, begin" With this said he took out a poke ball and threw it to the floor to release a Pidgeotto.  
  
Kurai thought a second before pulling out a poke ball that had a dark ring around the release button. "Lets battle Shadow!" She yelled as she threw down her poke ball to release a battle ready Sneasel.  
  
The two combatants stared each other down as they waited for the first commands "Ok Pidgeotto lets take down this little cat, use your quick attack!"  
  
Kurai looked at Shadow "Shadow dodge with you agility and then come back with a slash" She commanded.  
  
Shadow heard the command and jumped to the left just in time to avoid Pidgeotto's razor sharp beak. Turning his torso in midair the small and agile cat struck downwards with his claws catching the giant bird on the nose with his attack. Pidgeotto railed against the attack and flew up high in the air to keep from further damage.  
  
"Your good, but not good enough I am afraid" He looked at his injured partner once before shouting a command "Ok Pidgeotto they got lucky before, this time give them an whirlwind attack!"  
  
"Use agility again, and this time shadow end it with a fury swipes" Shadow's only response was an evil cackle.  
  
Pidgeotto flew up a little higher and started to flap its wings at a fast pace creating a giant tornado and with one caw the tornado was sent hurling toward Shadow who tried to dodge but was just no match for the high winds, the cat was tossed around inside the whirlwind like a rag doll. While the cat was occupied, Pidgeotto dove into the tornado and that was all they saw of either of them until the high winds cleared and Shadow fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Shadow!" Kurai screeched as she ran to her fallen friend and cradled his torso to her chest. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have sent you out against that Rubius' Pidgeotto" Kurai apologized as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Do you give up now?" Rubius asked with a victory laugh.  
  
Kurai went to stand in her position once again, Kurai handed Shadow over to Fiorie who started to wrap some of his wounds with the supplies that nurse Joy had given them. Kurai took out another poke ball with a flame etched on the side and threw it down, "Lets kick this creeps ass Flamina."  
  
"Gladly" Flamina took a fighting pose and faced the bird with a maniacal gleam in her red eyes.  
  
"Flamina wrap that birdie up in a fire spin attack" Before all the words had even left Kurai's mouth Flamina jumped into action and spit a fire in the shape of a tornado at the bird. The Pidgeotto disappeared from sight as the torrential fire beat at its body. The Pidgeotto tried with all the strength in its body to escape the white-hot flames but failed and in the end succumbed to the darkness clawing at the edges of consciousness.  
  
Kurai gave a victory sign when the fires cleared and an unconscious Pidgeotto fell to the ground.  
  
"Luck" Rubius muttered as he sucked him pokemon back into its respectful poke ball. Without a second though Rubius then grabbed the ball right next to it and threw it down "Go Umbreon!"  
  
The black cat jumped onto the battlefield with a primal cry. The Umbreon faced its opponent with an unwavering gaze.  
  
"Ok Flamina we are not going to loose to this kitty are we?"  
  
"Never" Flamina responded meeting the gaze of the black cat with the same amount of intensity.  
  
"Ok Umbreon tackle attack now!"  
  
"Wait for my command Flamina"  
  
The Umbreon charged the still fox and with a the sound of body again body the tiny cat slammed into the stunned fox. "Now Flamina use your tail whip" Complying with the order Flamina brought all seven of her tails around and smacked the stunned cat into the earth.  
  
"Flamina jump up and use your flamethrower!" Kurai ordered.  
  
Flamina did just as she was commanded and launched herself into the air, then turning her body she spewed fire over the cat before it had time to recover from the last attack. The flames engulfed the cat's body and when they cleared they showed an unconscious Umbreon.  
  
Flamina landed gracefully and looked at Kurai and Fiorie whom were both smiling at her with Joy and excitement. Rubius growled and returned his pokemon to its poke ball. Again without looking her selected another poke ball from its container, throwing it to the ground with a smirk he did not even bother calling out its name.  
  
Kurai groaned when she saw the form of a Croconaw, Kurai knew that her fire type would have some type of weakness to his water type. "Be careful Flamina he is a water type so we are going to have to beet him with our strength and speed."  
  
Flamina nodded and stood ready for her first command, which came shortly after "Flamina quick attack." Flamina complied and ran straight at the crocodile with extreme speeds.  
  
"Ok Croconaw use water gun and douse that little doggie." At his command the Croconaw blasted water from his mouth at the running fox.  
  
"Quick, dodge and then continue on, Flamina don't let that water touch you." Flamina threw herself to the side and out of the way of the water, as soon as her paws touched the ground though she was off like lightening. Dodging then charging, dodging then charging this continued until Flamina was a foot away. The Croconaw gave one final huff and hit Flamina straight in the face but this did not cause the fox to alter its course it simply shot through the water attack and slammed into the surprised crocodile with all the force that it could muster.  
  
The force of the impact sent the Croconaw stumbling backward and knocking it slightly off balance. "Flamina use confuse ray now!" Again the fox complied and closed her eyes, focusing on sending out her attack, which came out as a blue ray and hit its target this time sending the creature careening across the battle field to land on the other side. "Good Flamina now finish that baby off with another quick attack!"  
  
Flamina launched into the attack and in seconds hurled herself into the body of her opponent sending him into the walls of the stadium where he rested. Rubius cursed and brought his poke ball up to return the beat pokemon. Kurai laughed and turned a smile to her friend Fiorie who for the most part looked worried. Shrugging her friends worry off she turned back to her panting companion. "Two more to go Flamina and we are home free!"  
  
Flamina nodded her shaggy head and turned her attention back to the dazed looking Rubius. "How?" He questioned.  
  
"Well you are not fighting any regular Ninetails, this one was trained by the best gym leader ever!"  
  
Rubius cursed and took out a totally blue poke ball, this time though he did look down to see what he picked up. He smiled when he saw the oddly colored poke ball and threw it down. The poke ball hit the floor once and let out the gigantic dragon like creature onto the ring. Flamina, Kurai and Fiorie all gasped at the sight before them. Sitting not 10 feet away from the silver fox was a Gyarados.  
  
"Ok Gyarados let's defend your companions, use a hyper beam!" With the command in heart the Gyarados stated to build up its attack.  
  
"Hurry Flamina, quick attack!" The wolf sprang in to action as the order left her trainers mouth and she ran full speed at the dragon. As soon as she got there the dragon turned its head downward and fired a huge yellow beam of pure energy at the unprepared fox. Hitting Flamina Square in the forehead and sending her crashing to the ground.  
  
"Flamina get up quick!" Kurai shouted.  
  
"Hurry Gyarados before she gets up use a bite attack!" The Gyarados bent down quickly and snatched up to injured fox by the foot and with amazing for sent her hurtling towards her trainer. Kurai opened her arms and felt the air rush out of her when the fox hit her chest with amazing force. The two slammed against the floor with great speed and didn't get up. Fiorie ran to her friends to see if they were all right, when she got there she saw Kurai stroking the fox's head. Finally pushing the fox off of her gently the stunned teen got up and returned Flamina and Shadow to their rightful poke balls.  
  
Kurai stood back in her spot and turned to Fiorie holding out Embers Poke ball "Are you sure you want her to go out onto that battle field?" Fiorie reached out and pushed Kurai's hand closed around the poke ball.  
  
"Beat the crap out of that dragon" Fiorie cheered.  
  
Kurai nodded and turned back to her competitor, throwing down the poke ball she let out a cry "Your our last shot Ember make us proud!"  
  
With her trainer's call the fire horse appeared in a flash of red light, the Gyarados looked as if it might laugh, that's if a Gyarados' could laugh. "Ok Gyarados this is another fire type so let's start off by using a hydro pump!" The Gyarados complied by sending a long and thick stream of water at the Rapidash.  
  
"Hurry Ember, dodge with agility and come back with a take down!" Ember complied by throwing her weight to the side then using her bodies momentum she threw herself full sped at the Gyarados and took him by surprise by hitting him in the chest with her head. The Gyarados staggered back then launched into an attack of its own. Still using agility Ember was able to dodge the rampart Gyarados.  
  
The Gyarados dived down at the Rapidash's turned back in a bite attack, but Kurai was quick to instruct. "Ember use your tail whip now!"  
  
Ember swung her tail and hit the Gyarados in the eyes; the Gyarados reeled and screamed as it tried to get as far away from the horse as possible. "Ok Ember use your stomp attack!"  
  
"Gyarados quit fooling around and use rain dance!" But it was to late, the speedy Rapidash was already reeling back to strike and with a downward thrust she hit the Gyarados with her momentum and sent him staggering back out of the ring. Rubius cursed his luck and withdrew his wounded Gyarados.  
  
Rubius took out his last poke ball and smirked at Kurai, "You might have gotten lucky by beating my Gyarados but you will not beat Lasher at all" He then threw down the poke ball to release a fierce looking Dragonite.  
  
The Dragonite stared at Ember openly before crouching down and taking off into the air.  
  
"We can beat this guy Ember, he is going to use the air to his advantage so lets use the ground to our gain" Ember nodded her head.  
  
"Just tell me what to do" The Rapidash whispered in a soft feminine voice. Kurai nodded and waited for her opponent to make the first move.  
  
She was not disappointed "Ok Lasher use a wing attack!" Rubius obviously thought she could not defend against an aerial attack with such a big pokemon. How wrong he was.  
  
"Lets go Ember, jump into the air and use stomp!" As Lasher dove towards the Rapidash she jumped into the air. Once she left the ground her hooves started to glow a bright red. Ember slammed her hooves down into the back of the unprepared Dragonite sending it into the ground.  
  
In seconds the Dragonite was up and ready for the next command "While she is turned use your slam."  
  
The Dragonite snatched the horse's leg and swung the poor creature downwards to slam into the ground. Kurai heard Fiorie whimper behind her, as Ember tried to get up, obviously her leg was not in the best conditions though.  
  
"Ok lest try another wing attack Lasher" The Dragonite soared into the air and then came back down.  
  
Ember remembered the words that Kurai had said in the beginning of the match, he is going to use the air to his advantage so lets use the ground to our gain. Ember waited until her opponent was dangerously close before using agility and jumping out of the way. Lasher slammed into the ground, unable to stop himself. Ember did not stop there though; she turned her head and used her most powerful attack. Fire Blast. The attack reined down on the wounded Dragonite and knocked him out cold. Rubius stared in shock at his Dragonite and then at the two girls running joyfully into the ring where the victorious Rapidash was waiting when she was finished congratulating Ember Kurai walked over to the stunned Rubius who was returning Lasher to his poke ball.  
  
Kurai extended her hand to Rubius "You fought hard and I respect your challenge" She had heard Kaiygan use those lines before.  
  
Rubius shook her hand and looked into her eyes, he really had no prize because he never expected to loose, he thought for a second then smiled. He took out his pokedex and put his poke ball up to one of the little slots. The poke ball was sucked up and in its place another appeared. He handed it to Kurai with an evil smirk on his face. "Here's your prize," he stated before walking out of the arena.  
  
"I don't like the way that guy smiled at you when he gave you that poke ball" Fiorie said as she returned Ember.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, come on out" Kurai commanded as she threw down her new poke ball which was an eerie purple color. Out of the beam materialized a very dark Espeon. This Espeon was not the normal lavender color like other Espeons were, this one was an amethyst color.  
  
"Well for your unique coloring I am going to call you Amethyst." Kurai stated to the bored looking Espeon.  
  
So the two left the gym with one more pokemon and three injured ones, but what was Rubius smiling at when he handed her that Espeon, find out in the next chapter of Kurai's Destiny.  
  
  
  
A/N- Well I promised a longer chapter and I gave you a longer chapter I also promised more action and again I gave you more action. I know that was pretty gay at then with the whole narrator thing but I thought I would give it a try. Anyways please review this, I might not write anymore if I don't get any reviews because without feedback I loose my interest in writing something.  
  
~Raven Darkheart~ 


	3. Chapter 2 Meetings and new friends

Kurai yawned as she and Fiorie slowly made there way through grassy hills on there way to Jade city, they had been walking half of the day now and Kurai was starting to get a bit hungry. "Oi, Fiorie why don't we stop for a while?" Kurai asked.  
  
"Ok sure" Fiorie looked around and spotted a stream not to far away, "Hey I am going to go and try to catch us some fish why don't you stay here and set up a blanket and some silver ware and build a small fire." Fiorie waited for Kurai to give her a nod before moving off towards the stream to catch some fish. Fiorie took out her fishing pole from her backpack; it came in four parts so she had to snap them together. After assembling the fishing pole Fiorie sat down at the waters edge and dipped the bait in, waiting only mere seconds she caught a regular fish. After catching about 3 more fish Fiorie took out her bait and started to pack up the pole. Fiorie was about to leave when she saw a scaly head peek out from under the waters edge to look at her. Fiorie smiled and took out her pokedex.  
  
Pokedex: Vaporeon, this pokemon lives close to the water, its long tail is ridged with a fin that is often mistaken for that of a mermaids.  
  
Fiorie smiled at the Vaporeon and took out he poke ball that contained Ember and threw it down, the Vaporeon saw the challenge and jumped out of the water. This Vaporeon was a big male with what Fiorie noticed was a lot of pride.  
  
"Ok lets go Ember hit the kitty with a stomp attack" Ember reeled up and came back down with her hooves but the Vaporeon was faster using its size the Vaporeon jumped up and out of the way of the horse before firing a very strong water gun. The water gun hit Ember and knocked the giant horse to the ground. Ember got back up and snorted while tossing her head. The giant horse charged forward in a blind rage towards the mocking Vaporeon, but the water cat dodged to the side before coming back with a very strong tackle attack, which knocked the wayward Rapidash into the water.  
  
Fiorie stuck out her poke ball and called back her Rapidash before the water could do some serious damage. The Vaporeon stuck up its fin and jumped back into the water with a giant splash. Fiorie sighed and grabbed the fish she had caught before heading back to the campsite where Kurai was setting up some silver ware. "What's wrong with you?" Kurai asked when Fiorie came back to the camp in a daze.  
  
"I just got my ass whooped by a Vaporeon" Fiorie answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well that is understandable since the only pokemon that you currently own is a fire type" Kurai said while taking the fish and starting to clean them.  
  
"Yeah but watching you battle Rubius yesterday it was amazing its like you had this connection with the pokemon and knew your owns attacks as well as the enemies, you were unstoppable." Fiorie hung her head.  
  
Kurai laughed as she looked up from her work "Yeah I have a connection with my pokemon, I can't explain it but ever since I was little I have been able to understand what they are thinking and feeling." Kurai looked back down at the fish but did not start up her work again. "That's if they open up and let me, your pokemon was connected to me because we both had the same goal in mind, while Rubius' pokemon were not since our goals were different, and as for the way I fought, well I have been watching the leader of Diamond Gym since I was little and he taught me a few things." Kurai began cleaning again "I am unstoppable and I still have a lot to learn, we both do that's why we are on this journey."  
  
Fiorie looked at Kurai in awe and realized how little she really knew about this girl. "Will you help me?" Fiorie asked.  
  
Kurai smiled without looking up from her work "Sure I will." After she was finished cleaning the fish they cooked them and ate them while talking about what they would do once they got to Jade City. As dusk slowly started creep on the two campers they set up their sleeping bags and went to bed.  
  
The next day the two started down the street again vaguely aware of the presence that was following them. Fiorie kept looking over her shoulder as she felt eyes watching her back; it was really starting to creep her out. Fiorie turned her eyes back to the road and dismissed the presence as her overactive imagination.  
  
Behind the duo a pair of teenagers at watching from the brush, one had long brown hair that was up in a high ponytail with her bangs loose to cover the sides of her face in a veil of sorts. The young woman with brown hair was wearing a black jump suit with intertwining R's on the front. Her companion was a young boy with Sea green eyes and forest green hair; his hair was braided down his back and reached to his waist. He was wearing the same outfit only with a red headband covering his forehead. The women watched the duo with piercing blue eyes only a moment more before turning to look at her silent companion.  
  
"Lets jump them a little ways up the road." From her poke ball at her side she released a Sandslash.  
  
The young male smirked and nodded his consent. The two of them slowly crept out from behind the brush and snuck further down the road using the cover of foliage.  
  
Kurai looked over at Fiorie who for the eighth time since they had packed up their supplies and started off down the road was looking behind them. "Are you ok?" She asked. Fiorie gave a slight start, as she had not expected Kurai to talk, she looked over at her traveling partner and nodded before looking back at the open road. She knew that there was someone following them but she did not want to panic Kurai. The two walked for a little bit longer in silence when Fiorie decided she had had enough and had to tell Kurai. Just as she was about to say something though a hole appeared underneath their feet. Fiorie gave a start at the feeling of weightlessness but the start gave way into a grimace of pain as she hit the ground rather hard. A grunt beside her signified that Kurai had landed on the hard ground as well. Groaning Kurai and Fiorie sat up.  
  
"Hey Fiorie you ok?" Kurai asked softly.  
  
Fiorie winced and looked up it was apparent that they had fallen into some kind of hole, but who would put a hole in the middle of the road. "Yeah just a little sore, you?"  
  
"Same" Kurai answered, "Who do you suppose would put a hole in the middle of the road though?"  
  
As if on cue two people appeared out of nowhere beside the edges of the oversized trap. "We did." The girl stated, "My name is Clarise and this is Ejomoreah." The boy bowed his head slightly in greeting.  
  
"I know you guys, you are the infamous team rocket," Kurai growled at seeing the lettering on their shirts.  
  
"You know these guys Kurai?" Fiorie asked.  
  
"Sort of, they aren't my friends or anything, I just remember their leader Giovanni challenging my friend Kaiygan, and he of course lost." Kurai glared up the hole at the duo.  
  
"I see our reputation precedes us, now hand over your pokemon" The girl Clarise demanded.  
  
"Oh we'll hand them over alright, go Shadow, Flamina, Amethyst." Kurai threw her three poke balls up and out of the whole to release her three pokemon then return back to her.  
  
"Go Ember!" The fire horse was also pitted into battle.  
  
The opposing team sent out a Raichu and a Sandslash to combat the other four pokemon. While the pokemon battled above the two girls were busy trying to figure how to get out of the hole they were submerged in.  
  
Fiorie bent down and allowed Kurai to climb onto her shoulder, Fiorie then slowly rose onto two steady feet, but Kurai still could not reach the edge of the hole.  
  
"Kurai you said that you had a connection with pokemon right?" Fiorie asked after Kurai had gotten down.  
  
"Yeah why do you ask?" Kurai inquired turning to look Fiorie in the eyes.  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe you could use that pokemon empathy to contact some kind of pokemon to get us out of here." Fiorie explained.  
  
"You may be right it is worth a try." Kurai sat cross legged on the ground and closed her eyes, concentrating really hard she reached out her psychic powers kind of like a sixth sense and reached out to the nearest flying pokemon. Once she had asked it for its help she withdrew her mind and woke up from her trance. Kurai stood up unsteadily and with Fiorie's help regained her balance.  
  
Before Fiorie could even asked if it worked a huge gust of wind came from above the hole and slowly a Pidgeot descended into the well-formed Ditch. It looked at Kurai for a second; the Pidgeot was huge, being able to look down on the slightly tall Kurai. Kurai nodded to Fiorie before hopping onto the back of the Pidgeot and helping her friend on. With on huge flap of its wings the Pidgeot lifted itself and the two girls easily out of the hole and into the air where it hovered for a second while the two girls recalled their pokemon. Kurai laughed at the raging team rocket as the three sped off into the horizon.  
  
After a while of flying the Pidgeot landed in a clearing and let the girls off, Kurai then turned to face their rescuer. "With your permission my dear friend I would like to capture you." Kurai stated while looking into the fierce golden eyes of the huge flying beast.  
  
Fiorie stared in shock as the Pidgeot inclined his head giving the young girl permission and in a way daring her to try. Kurai smirked and backed up giving them both room before choosing the purple poke ball that Rubius had given her and throwing it to the ground. A sleeping Espeon was released from the poke ball and the device returned to Kurai's hand. Fiorie groaned, as the Pidgeot seemed to laugh at the young girl from Diamond city.  
  
Kurai's eyes seemed to glow purple for a second as she looked upon her embarrassing pokemon. Espeon look up in surprise at her new owner and slowly got up, taking her eyes away from her trainer and getting into a battle pose in front of the mocking bird. The bird gave a cry of warning to the Amethyst cat before launching into the sky in its Arial attack.  
  
Kurai smirked "Ok Amethyst lets show this bird that he cant just fly away from this fight, bring him down with a psychic attack!"  
  
Amethyst nodded a couple of second before her whole body started glowing a menacing purple color. Kurai looked up and saw that the Pidgeot was glowing the same exact color as Amethyst and had stopped dead in mid flight. Amethyst threw its head to the side and sent the large bird careening into the hard earth where it laid still. Kurai smirked and threw a poke ball at the still bird entrapping it within. The ball moved once, twice then lye still on the ground signifying that Kurai had indeed caught the Pidgeot.  
  
Kurai smiled and picked up the now White Poke ball (by the way the poke balls change colors depending on which pokemon is inside.) releasing the Pidgeot she gave it a Mega Potion before clipping a communicator around its neck. "Sorry about that." Kurai apologized.  
  
"My fault entirely" The Pidgeot replied in a strong masculine voice, "I should not have underestimated you and your Espeon's abilities to battle."  
  
Kurai nodded "I think we should call you Skysight, what do you think?" She smiled.  
  
"I would be honored to have such a name."  
  
"Well I am Kurai and this is my friend Fiorie, we are both in your debt for saving our lives." Kurai bowed.  
  
Fiorie nodded "Yeah if weren't for you I don't know how we would have gotten out of that hole."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Skysight answered before Kurai recalled him back into his poke ball. The young girl then turned to Amethyst who had been watching the whole spectacle with curious eyes.  
  
"Thank you for your help Amethyst, you battle well." Kurai complimented.  
  
"And you are a worthy trainer, I would like to apologize for my earlier rudeness, but you see I have an extreme distrust of humans. Rubius stole me from my home and family and ever since then I have had a grudge against all humans but you are not like others. You seem to understand us as equals and not as a superior." Amethyst nodded her head in respect before returning herself to her poke ball.  
  
Kurai smiled at Fiorie before the two let out there traveling pokemon, mounted and set off for their destination. About and hour ways away from Jade town though the two brought back their pokemon and started to travel on foot, enjoying the green scenery.  
  
"You know Amethyst is right, you do seem to understand pokemon, far better then anyone I have ever known." Fiorie complimented.  
  
Kurai turned her head and smiled at her companion, "Must be my magnetic personality." She jested.  
  
Fiorie smiled "Must be." Just then the two girls heard the snap of a twig in a nearby bush. Fiorie looked at Kurai curiously as the two girls stopped in the middle of the road. From the bush a young female Growlithe appeared and stared at the two-pokemon trainers.  
  
"Go ahead." Kurai stated.  
  
Fiorie nodded and released her tired Rapidash, "Ok Ember this time we are not going to be taken by surprise you ready?"  
  
Ember nodded and turned to face its opponent, who was by now bearing teeth at its challenger. "GO Ember use Stomp!" Fiorie commanded. Ember reared up and brought its hooves down only to find out that its opponent had rolled out from underneath it. The Growlithe charged its unsuspecting Challenger and used a head butt knocking the Rapidash down on its side.  
  
"Ok lets retaliate with a head butt of our own the fry him with Fire Blast!" Fiorie commanded.  
  
Rapidash swiftly got up lowered its head and slammed into the fire dog sending it flying into the ground, Ember didn't give it a chance to right itself again before she launched her heated attack on the young dog. Fiorie saw her chance and threw her poke ball at the pokemon, the ball rocked once, twice, a third time then lye still.  
  
Fiorie smiled, released her pokemon and after healing it put a communicator around its neck. "Wow that was some battle, I could feel that last hit." The overexcited puppy shook its fur and looked up at its new trainers with youthful eyes, "Do I get a cool name to?"  
  
Fiorie laughed and scratched her behind the ears, "Sure, why don't you pick it."  
  
The Growlithe cocked its head to the side in thought for a second before perking up "How about Armageddon?"  
  
"Sure" Fiorie then called the firedog back into its poke ball and the two girls continued on their way to Jade City. With new hopes and two new pokemon the girls are in high spirits, but the battle ahead will test not only their skills but also their determination.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon, get it.got it.......gooooood  
  
Authors note- Well this chapter took a long time to get out but I had a major writer block, which took quit a while to get rid of. Anyways I promise the girls will reach Jade City in the next chapter. Also please review, please, please, please, please, I will get on my knees and beg if I have to lol. Ja Ne. 


End file.
